Break Down The Wall
by maybemeg
Summary: Eren accepts a dare from his friend that ends up almost getting him into more trouble than it was worth, he ends up getting saved by a senior from the university he is currently studying at. Levi is the type of guy who most people are afraid of due to his unwelcoming personality, However Eren was not one of those people.


**Authors note: **

**Greetings and salutations to everyone who is taking the time out of their lives to read this fanfic! I've never wrote a story for Eren/Levi before so if it sucks I apologize deeply from the bottom of my heart! I'm not really sure where I'm going with the story but I decided to throw caution to the wind and see where it takes me. **

**I hope you enjoy! xoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters! **

* * *

><p>Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen, I jumped over a fence and kept sprinting. how was I supposed to see the police car in the apartment complex's parking lot? It was almost one in the morning and pitch black outside!<p>

I knew it was wrong to do it, it was just a stupid dare that I let my stupid pride get the better of me - declared a chicken shit for the rest of my college life; like hell I was going let that happen!

But I knew what a tremendous mistake it was - being called a chicken shit sounded a lot better than getting a criminal record, I jumped over the big, disgusting bins as ran through the alleyway, the cops were right on my trail; one wrong turn and I was done for.

As if cursing myself, I had run into a dead end, My shadow staring me in the face on the wall in front of me and I could feel the light from the police's torches right behind my back. I could feel the hairs on every inch of my skin shoot up with fear – I was so freaking dead!

"Stop right there!" one of them yelled, panting heavily from having to chase me, I braised himself. This was it, and I only got a year's worth of experience of being away from my substanded hometown, filled with memories I'd rather forget. All the amazing friends I had meet at university – even if they were the reason I was in this mess in the first place, Mikasa and Armin had tried to talk me out of it, but of course I didn't listen to them.

I was an idiot beyond all redemption.

I shook my head furiously, no freaking way I was going to let this ruin my life, I'm only 20 years old for goodness sake! I felt so much adrenaline in my body from all the panic I felt and ran over to the wall and attempted to climb it. To my luck all the stones were uneven, giving me some support to climb up, however that didn't make it easy to climb; but with the adrenaline pumping through my veins I somehow managed to pull it off.

When I reached the top I jumped down from the wall and kept running aimlessly in the dark, while hearing the officers groan in the distance I turned my head back to see if they were trying to climb over the wall as well but to my relief there was nothing but darkness.

At some point I decided it was safe to slow down and stop to catch my breath, I looked down at the hood ornament in my right hand, panting heavily, I honestly wanted to punch myself so hard in the face – what the hell was I thinking?! This was honestly the worst thing I had ever done; I had never broken to law before... besides underage drinking but who hasn't done that?!

Reiner, Jean, Connie and Bertolt had come with me to make sure I actually did it, but when we saw the police car we all fled into different directions, but I was the poor sucker who got stuck with them chasing me, makes sense since I was the one who actually stole it.

Then the worst possible thing happened; to my horror I could hear sirens coming closer from a distance.

"fuck!" I cursed, sprinting in the opposite direction, I was in so much shit now, no really, I was completely and utterly screwed, I had no idea where I even was but all I could concentrate on was running and my unsteady breathing. I could hear the sirens getting louder.

Turning the corner I ran straight into a figure at full speed before falling face first onto the pavement biting my tongue in the process.

"oww" I cried, feeling small amounts of blood pooling inside my mouth, but before I even had time to concentrate on the pain I felt a sudden force grab my shirt and pull me up to my feet.

"what the fuck is your damage!?" A low voice growled at me, I could feel the person's breath hitting my cheeks but it was so dark I couldn't even make out his face, even thought they were only a few inches from mine at this point.

"s-sorry! I-" I was cut off by the hand gripping my shirt tighter, the tips of my toes were now the only part of me still on the ground. "why the fuck are yo-" The man stopped midsentence as the sirens in the distance came closer towards us.

"fuck what have you done you stupid shit?" the stranger snarled at me as the police car stopped right in front of us, and I braced himself, maybe if I explained the situation and gave the hood ornament back they would let me go, but that was really unlikely since I was an adult. Speaking of the hood ornament I scanned the floor around us to see it may have fallen, I had dropped it when I fell but now I couldn't find it anywhere.

The stranger let go of my shirt and pushed me to back away from him, while I managed to keep my balance, the man turned to face the officers as they got out of the car "is there a problem pigs?" he snarled at them.

"watch yourself, what are you boys doing out this late?" one of the officers interrogated and I braced himself, I wanted to break down and apologize profusely but my entire body was shaking to the point where I couldn't even open my mouth to speak, the terror I felt when I thought about the consequences of this was unbearable.

"Taking a walk, is that a problem?" the stranger replied casually, folding his arms over his chest

"Oh, really? It's a bit late out don't you think? Do you both live around here?" the other cop asked, standing with his hands on his hips.

"Just down that way across the park, our roommate stunk out the house while take a huge dump, so we fled the apartment." He replied in a monotone voice, I wanted to look over at him but my body still wouldn't respond anything I commanding it to do.

Why was this guy lying to them?

The officer nodded his head before replying "well the streets aren't safe, you both should best be on your way, by the way did either of you happen to see any young men run passed this way? Preferably one wearing a beanie, late teens to early twenties"

Wait, when did my beanie fall off?!

The man continued to stare at them, facial expression ever unchanging "no, I haven't seen anyone since we left the house"

Wasn't he going to tell them?!

The cop nodded his head "well he's just a little thief, lost him a while back but we know he's out on these streets somewhere, kids pretty fast"

"or maybe you're both just slow from all the cigarettes you stand around a smoke while on duty" He quipped, there was no change in the tone of his voice, so it wasn't like he was just joking around with them, damn it he was going make them angry!

The officer scoffed "good luck getting far in life with that smart ass attitude, go home, you're being a disturbance to the neighbourhood" he turned to the other officer, "let's go"

I didn't even realize how uneven my breath still was until they had driven away, I could feel myself calming down – a little bit anyway, finally something clicked in my body and I was able to turn and face the person standing next to me, he clicked his tongue and looked back at me "what are you? Another fucking lost youth?"

"N-no!" I stuttered, shaking my head "it was just a dare! I didn't mean for-"

"save it, I really don't give a shit" He cut me off and walked towards a nearby tree, the hood ornament had fallen under. He bent over to pick it up, examining it for a moment before asking "this is one fucking ugly hood ornament"

I couldn't really argue with him, the hood ornament was of a duck, but that was beside the point, I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck, jeez I was really sweating "y-yeah, My friends dared to me to steal it, But it was pretty dark and I didn't realize the police were parked right next the car..."

The man continued to stare at me with a blank face, "you're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?"

I pursed my lips together and from the dimmed lights I noticed he looked familiar in some way, He was actually quite short for his age – well I didn't know his age but he was a bit older than me. His hair the colour of a raven and he had three eyebrow piercings as well as a bottom lip stud. I could have sworn I had seen him somewhere before... but I was probably just imagining things, it had been a crazy night after all. I could barely even think straight.

"so where are these 'friends' of yours now? Flake out on you the moment they saw the cops?" he asked, I shook my head rapidly "no, we all ended up running in different directions, I have no idea where any of them are right now"

I should call them and see if they made it out okay too.

He clicked his tongue again "typical freshman brats" he muttered before throwing the hood ornament in my direction, I almost didn't catch it – I was still pretty shaking up from before.

"I'm actually in my second year" I corrected him, school for the year had just started a week ago and my friends and I were having a small party to celebrate making it through the week.

"I didn't ask for your life story" and with that he started walking off, down the same street I was running from just moments ago, was he still angry about me running into him? "I'm really sorry for running into you!" I called out to him,

He stopped and looked back at me with that same dark, unwelcoming expression on his face "whatever, just don't get me mixed up in your shit again, you better hope your buddies like the shitty duck after all the bullshit you went through to get it"

Before I could say anything else, He had turned back around and continued walking, he obviously wasn't much of a social butterfly.

With the hood ornament in my hand I started walking in the opposite direction of the ma, I pulled out my phone to see if there was any news from the others, sure enough, I had about 25 missed calls. I dialled Reiner's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Eren! Where are you?!" Reiner sounded worried, I could hear Jean cursing at me in the background

"I don't even know myself" I answered, looking up at the nearest street sign "Green Street apparently" I leaned against the street sign, the coolness from the pole was welcoming after that marathon I had just ran.

"where the hell is that?! Did you out run the cops? Or are you still hiding?!" Reiner's questions came a mile a minute and my frazzled brain could barely keep up.

"Eren!" I heard Jean call out from the other end of the phone "you're a freaking loser!"

"Jean, I swear to god the next time I see you I'm going to punch you square in the face" I snapped back, he was the one urging me on to do the freaking dare, mocking me for hesitating, but at the end of the day I'm the only one who is responsible for my own actions.

"Both of you shut the hell up, stay where you are okay? I'll punch the street name into Google maps and we'll come get you"

"Thanks Reiner"

"I'm really glad your okay Eren, I'm sorry for picking such a stupid dare, I wasn't even really thinking and-" Reiner apologized and the biggest grin came to my face, "it's okay, really, I was the one dumb enough to accept the dare"

"We're coming now okay? Stay safe until then"

We said our goodbyes and as I put my phone away I let out a heavy breath, I honestly just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for an entire month, tonight was a disaster, although if it wasn't for the man from earlier it would have been a freaking catastrophe! I wonder why he didn't tell them the truth, I mean, it's not like he knows me or anything so it's no skin of his nose if I get arrested...

Then a sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks,

I never even got to thank him.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that you didn't see the police car" Armin shook his head, his chin length blonde hair falling in front of his face "Mikasa and I told you from the start it was a stupid idea"<p>

"oh shut up" I snapped, irritated, will this whole thing ever blow over? "I'm so sick of everyone telling me what I already know! Don't you think I got enough of this from Mikasa?!"

"I really hope it doesn't get around on campus, everyone knows no matter if it's elementary school, High school or university, there is a snitch around every corner just for their own amusement" Armin mused as we continued to walk to across the courtyard, clutching the book in his hand.

It wasn't as comforting as it should have been to know that my friends will keep it to themselves, once someone over hears something, its spreads like a wildfire.

No matter who you are.

I groaned out loud, the only real reason I was worried is because it was Bertolt's biology professors car, the man was a complete asshole, and since Reiner and Bertolt are currently dating, he decided it was a good idea.

"I have to return this to upperclassmen" Armin broke me out of my pointless train of thought, gesturing the book he still had clutched to his chest

"Okay, my class doesn't start for another half hour, what me to come with?" I offered,

Armin nodded his head "sure, Erwin normally hangs out outside of the library, so I'll try my luck there"

I had never met Erwin, but Armin talks about him as if he was the greatest thing since slice bread, they met in the library last year. The guy's a genius, top of his since the beginning of his schooling life, majoring in business management and enterprise or something like that. All I know for sure is he's going to be loaded before he even reaches thirty.

We make our way through the one of the universities hallways because it's a shortcut, then once were back outside, Armin motions towards a group of four people sitting across the field at the gazebo, we walk towards them.

The man with blonde hair looks at us and smiles brightly "Armin, nice to see you."

Armin smiles back, in the sweetest way possible "I came to return the book I borrowed, thank you so much!"

I really don't understand how the book could have helped him study, I mean, Armin is doing a double major in Biomedical Science, but whatever.

"Erwin! Who are your adorable little friends?!" A voice squealed, the energetic woman behind the voice threw her arms around mine and Armin's shoulders, my body stiffened and I looked over at Armin who look just as uncomfortable as me, it was obviously he had didn't know any of these other people.

"you're making the brats uncomfortable shitty four eyes" a voice called out, hang on a second, I've heard this voice before, I whipped my head to my left and a very familiar short man with raven coloured hair sitting on the bench with his legs crossed, and I could feel his grey eyes boring into me.

"But Levi! They're both so cute! I want to take them home with me!" she beamed back at him, prompting him to click his tongue in annoyance.

Yep, there so absolutely no doubt about it in my mind, he was the person from friday night, who I had ran into and the very same man who had lied to the police for reasons I never even got to find out.

I blinked in disbelief, tensing up and unsure of what to say, so this is why he looked so familiar. I knew I had seen him around campus before...

"y-you're..." I stammered, damn it voice, why do you pick now of all times to stop working?!

The energetic girl looked back and forth between the both of us "you two know each other...?"

"no." Levi replied icily, still keeping his eyes locked directly on to me, and at that moment I realized everyone else was staring at me as well. Even with what he said with his cold expression and indifferent tone of voice, I knew he remembered me, his eyes told me it all. But I didn't bother calling out his lie, It was obvious he didn't want it brought up. I really didn't either.

"okay then!" the woman clapped her hands together "so may I get a name honey?"

My mind was blurred, but I somehow managed to reply "I-It's Eren Jaeger" I shifted my gaze towards her, this was so awkward, I can still sense him staring at me.

"I'm Hanji Zoe! Nice to meet you Eren!" she extended her hand, which I regret taking because she squeezed the living hell out of it

"nice to meet you too" I smiled back at her as best I could manage.

"Erwin you should have told me about your freshman friends!" Hanji looked over at Erwin, who shook his head in slight annoyance "they're in their second year"

"I'm going, this convocation is pointless and class is about to start" I heard Levi say as he got up, Hanji glanced down at her watch "oh poo, he's right! Well I better make like a tree and leave too! Bye bye Erwin's friends! We shall meet again!"

She waved her hands excessively in the air before walking beside Levi towards the school's main building, along with the silent bearded guy who was with them, and for some reasons still unknown to me, I couldn't hold back "L-Levi!"

The raven haired man came to a halt and turned back to face me "what?"

That's when I froze again, all eyes were on me, I didn't in a million years ever think I would see him again, let alone be at the same university! I wanted to thank him for covering for me that night, I had to, my entire life might have been in jeopardy if it wasn't for him, a simple thank you is the least I could do!

But my common sense finally caught up with me I knew it wasn't the right place or time to thank him, I shook my head and swallowed hard "n-nothing"

Levi blinked, but his face did not alter "whatever" and with that the three of them turned around and kept walking.

When I turned back Armin was staring at me in confusion and Erwin broke the silence "sorry about them, they're a strange bunch in their own ways but great to have around once you get to know them"

Armin laughed "It's okay, I think everyone is like that"

As Armin and Erwin continued to talk, I become lost in my thoughts on what had just happened..

And what a strange turn of events it all was.


End file.
